


Mistletoe and Shotgun Shells

by Aubrie1234



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Billy is Will's gay role model, Everyone's here but most are just mentioned - Freeform, Gift Fic, Has some Christmas but is mostly Apocalypse, M/M, Neil Hargrove is His Own Warning, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, No Season 3, Post-Apocalypse, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Knows How to Garden, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234
Summary: After the apocalypse, Billy is alone and having to take care of a sick Max. When he comes across Steve Harrington, he finds that the apocalypse isn't always the end, nor do you have to survive it alone.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Mistletoe and Shotgun Shells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thursdayknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayknight/gifts).



> My fic for the small holiday exchange on the server. Here's my gift to you, Gideon.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Because of the wonderful Neil Hargrove, there's some discussion of abuse in here but not a lot.

Billy Hargrove never thought he’d get stuck in a situation like this. Hawkins had been the greatest Hell he could think of, up until what he called Z-Day. He’d lost track of time but a few weeks had to have passed already since then. Now he found himself trekking through a forest, Max on his back, out cold. The sun was high above him, shining down warmth through the cold air. He couldn’t stop to revel in it, however. He had a job to do so he kept walking. Max shifted behind him. He glanced back.

“You awake?” Billy asked. He got a small groan in return. He stopped to set her down and check on her. She’d been sick for days now, maybe weeks. It was all he could do to take care of her and he was lucky he hadn’t gotten sick himself yet. He frowned when he felt a fever on her forehead. He dug through the backpack hanging from his chest, looking for a water bottle. He found one but it was low. He’d need to find more supplies soon. He tried to put the bottle to Max’s lips, only for her to groan again and turn away. Billy held her face still and tipped the bottle up, pouring some into her mouth. He massaged her throat to help it go down, something he’d been forced to learn quickly to take care of her. Rarely had Max been conscious enough to eat or drink. He needed to find her help soon. After securing the backpack around his front, Billy picked her up and began carrying her again. He wished he had a compass so he’d know which direction he was going. Maybe it was North? He had no idea.

Billy had grabbed Max and they ran out of Hawkins as fast as they could, no time to get the Camaro for a better getaway. They’d stayed moving since. It was too dangerous to stay in one place unless it was safe for sure. Billy could barely remember the last time he’d gotten a good amount of sleep. Every night he’d hold Max in his arms and try to get what sleep he could in the trees. It was up to him to keep them safe and every morning he woke up with a sore back, but at least Max was safe. He didn’t even know why he’d decided to take her with him. Maybe because, in some way, he felt responsible for her? They were step-siblings, not really related, but she was still a kid and he’d lived with her for years. She didn’t deserve the fate that befell the rest of the town. But Billy didn’t know if that was really the reason. All he’d thought to do was grab her and run. But what had happened to Hawkins? Did others get out too, or had it just been the two of them? It made Billy feel a little guilty.

He froze when he heard something in the brush. He adjusted Max to free a hand, which grabbed the axe resting on his belt. He hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was. There was a moan. Billy tightened his grip. He couldn’t fight, not with Max on his back. He would be too slow. But running would make more noise. He looked around for a place to hide. He couldn’t climb a tree with his axe in hand, but it might be the only way to keep them safe. He put the axe away and began climbing a tree with one hand, the other keeping Max on his back. As soon as Billy had gotten them into the tree, the shrubbery parted. It was a zombie. Billy held his breath, pulling Max into his arms and covering her mouth.

 _Don’t make a sound, shitbird._ he thought. The zombie shuffled around the tree. Had it heard them and decided to take a look? Was that why it was here? Billy willed the zombie to keep moving on. It took several minutes but his prayers were answered and the revenant shuffled away. Billy waited more minutes before he finally climbed down. He took Max and moved in the opposite direction.

* * *

Billy came to a gas station down the road, abandoned like the few places he’d found since Z-Day. He kept Max on his back, axe in hand, and investigated it. After poking around a little, it was determined that there was no one around. It allowed him to move in peace and try to find what he needed. There was cold medicine and Billy had no idea what day it was, so he didn’t know if it had expired or not. Looking at Max, though, Billy knew that he had little choice. She was getting worse. He went for the liquid medicine first and massaged her throat to help it go down. Max only groaned in response. He then helped her drink some water and eat food.

“Let’s hope that shit works.” Billy murmured to himself. His head shot up when he heard the bell for the door tinkle. He and Max were at the back of the store. He could leave her here while he dealt with the threat. He took his axe in his hands and moved forward, listening to the shuffling of shoes. He raised it and struck.

“Whoa!” The axe thunked into the wood of a baseball bat. Billy found himself facing someone he hadn’t seen in weeks.

“Harrington?” Billy’s heart swelled to see another non-supernatural being.

“Hargrove?” Harrington’s eyes were just as wide. They stared at one another, then Billy tore his axe out of Harrington’s bat.

“You got out?” he asked. Harrington blinked and nodded.

“Yeah. But…” His face fell, “Couldn’t help anyone.”

“Do you know what day it is?” Billy asked, moving back to check on Max. Harrington followed.

“I think it’s December, at lea- Max?!” The brunette immediately strode over to check on her, “What happened?”

“She got sick after we left. Just gave her some medicine.” Billy said, “I don’t know what’s wrong with her, but I think it’s a cold or something.” Harrington checked her over.

“Do you have a blanket? Max is cold.” He didn’t. He turned away to look behind the counter. Luckily he found a coat there. He grabbed it and returned, tucking it around her. Harrington watched.

“Wish we had something better.” Billy grumbled. Harrington said nothing. Billy sensed this and turned, growling, “What?”

“Never thought you cared about her.” Harrington said. Billy was taken aback.

“And why is that?”

“Need I bring up what happened at the Byers’?”

“The Byers?”

“You beat me up at their house, dumbass.” So that was who the house belonged to.

“I can care about people.” Billy huffed.

“Sure, sure.” Harrington said, “I think we need to get moving again. I can carry her.”

“I’ve got it.” Billy picked Max up. Harrington was right, they’d overstayed their welcome. He watched Harrington put his bat, his _nailed_ bat, in his backpack before he checked around for more supplies. Billy’s arms screamed at him to rest. He ignored them.

“Ready?” asked Harrington. Billy nodded. They walked out of the gas station together.

* * *

With the medicine they’d grabbed, Max was slowly getting better. She was awake more and coughing up a storm, but at least that meant she was getting better. Harrington continued to travel with them and Billy was glad for it. There was strength in numbers.

“Any idea where we are?” Billy asked once, curious. Harrington shook his head.

“My best guess is that we’ve left Indiana, at least.” he said. That was about the same guess Billy had. Sometime in December, and they’d left Indiana. Not much to go on.

“You think this is only happening here, or-?”

“Probably happening everywhere.” Harrington said, “Wonder why there aren’t more zombies about.”

“Good point.” said Billy. There were so many people in the world, there should’ve been more zombies about. But there weren’t. Billy considered them lucky. Especially if there were _packs_ of those things wandering about. They eventually settled down for the night and Billy took the first shift. They’d been taking shifts since Harrington joined them. It gave Billy a few hours of actual rest and he hadn’t realized he needed them until he did. It was one of the many things he was grateful for once his ex-rival appeared. Harrington was a good fighter, especially with that nailed bat of his, and never left them behind. He even seemed to take better care of Max. Billy was glad that at least _someone_ knew what they were doing here. He looked across from where he was perched, watching Harrington hold Max as they slept. Only a year ago Billy had beaten Harrington to a pulp. Billy wondered why he was helping them. Harrington seemed kind enough, but Billy wasn’t stupid. There had to be another motive. What could it be? Usually Harrington was surrounded by his gaggle of kids, including Max, so maybe that was it? Was he looking for the other kids? Did he plan to steal Max away? Couldn’t be that. He would’ve stolen her already if that was it. Billy didn’t know what to think of Harrington. He turned away to keep watch again.

* * *

“D’you think Christmas has come yet?” Max asked one day. She was still too weak to walk but she was more talkative now. Harrington hummed, thinking about it.

“Dunno. Never was good at telling what day it was in the first place.” he said.

“No idea.” Billy added, “Why?”

“It feels like a shitty Christmas if all I get is a zombie apocalypse.” Max murmured.

“Hey now, you’ve got us!” Harrington exclaimed. He put a hand on her shoulder, “I know we’re not exactly the best people to spend it with, but it’s better than the alternative, right?”

“I guess.” Max’s usually fiery attitude had been dampened recently. Billy had a pretty good idea as to why. They took shelter in an abandoned building that night. Billy had found one of those date clocks upstairs and it turned out to be Christmas Eve. He said nothing to the others. When he returned downstairs, where they would be staying in the living room, he found Harrington rooting through a closet. He was pulling out Christmas lights.

“What are you doing?” Billy asked.

“Max needs some Christmas cheer.” Harrington looked at him, “I know this apocalypse is fucking up her Christmas but she deserves at least a little happiness.”

“Don’t think that’s gonna help.” Billy shook his head. Harrington frowned, hands full of lights.

“Why not?”

“This’ll be the first Christmas without her mom.” he pointed out, “Probably misses her.”

“Oh.” Harrington looked guilty, “Didn’t think of that.” Billy bit back a retort. Harrington had only wanted to help.

“Here.” He took the lights, “We could do a little something for her, at least. But not anything that might attract those things. You got anything in mind?”

“A few, but not sure if she’ll like it.” said Harrington. He went back to gathering lights, “It’s gonna be tough on her at first, and I hate to say this, but she’ll get used to it. I did.”

“What do you mean?”

“Spending Christmas alone.”

“Where are your parents?” Billy asked, the idea he got out of the other’s words and implications. Harrington shrugged.

“Dunno. They’re never home in the first place. Been alone in my house since I was eleven or so.” He stood up with lights in his arms, “I know what it’s like to be alone. She doesn’t need that.” And Harrington walked away. Billy followed, wondering. He’d always thought Harrington didn’t care about the people he was with because he always had his parents and money to turn to. It seemed like he thought wrong.

* * *

It was days later that they stumbled across other people who weren’t zombies. Billy didn’t recognize them but apparently Harrington did. They’d been walking along the road, a dangerous place to be because there wasn’t much cover but a road usually meant civilization and maybe other survivors. In the distance there was a billboard advertising McDonald’s. It made Billy wish for some fast food. They hadn’t had a proper meal or anything that wasn’t canned since this apocalypse started. But as they drew closer, Billy could see other people under the sign. Immediately he thought them to be zombies and stopped, dragging Harrington and Max with him. Billy couldn’t see the people that well but there were two of them and they were kneeling in the shade of the sign, seeming to be looking at something on the ground. Harrington squinted his eyes.

“I think those are other survivors, like us.” he said. Billy shook his head.

“I don’t buy it.”

“Maybe you could check them out?” Max suggested, “But don’t get too close and have your bat.”

“Of course I will. Why _wouldn’t_ I grab my bat?” Harrington asked, tugging out his bat from the backpack. The brother-sister duo gave him a look.

“That abandoned trailer a few days ago.” Billy said.

“The warehouse near Elgin.” Max added.

“We have a whole list, Harrington.”

“Need we go on?”

“You’re both weird.” Harrington rolled his eyes at them. Now armed, he approached the duo in the distance. Billy inched closer and squinted a little. It seemed to be two girls, one about Harrington’s age and the other younger than Max. Billy didn’t get a chance to get a better look, because that’s when Harrington spoke up again.

“Robin?!” he exclaimed, then ran over to the girl and the kid. He didn’t greet her like an old friend but seeing another survivor was relief enough. And the duo didn’t look like zombies, now that they were closer. Billy watched them hug, adjusting Max, both of them staring at Robin and the young girl suspiciously. It wasn’t like Billy wanted to, it was out of habit. And with the shit they’d gone through over these past weeks, maybe even two or three months now, it was only natural to be suspicious.

“They don’t seem to be zombies.” Max commented. Billy turned to look at her.

“Carnival, two weeks ago.”

“Okay, yeah, but these aren’t carnie zombies.” Max gestured at Robin and the girl. Billy rolled his eyes.

“Fine. But if they’re zombies, we’re getting out of here.” He moved closer. Harrington was excitedly chatting with Robin, who was pointing to the thing on the ground, now determined to be a map of the states. The young girl looked uncomfortable but she had her eyes on Billy and Max. Billy liked that. She was cautious.

“-and so that’s what’s been up with us since then.” Harrington said. Robin nodded.

“Looks like we’ve been travelling parallel to each other.” she mused, “Didn’t like Hawkins much anyway.” So they were also from Hawkins? That made Billy feel better. And she had a point about how they’d travelled differently, Billy had never seen her or her younger friend before they met up with Harrington.

“Shouldn’t we keep moving?” the girl groused. She had darker skin than the rest of them and Billy wondered briefly if she was related to Sinclair, Max’s boyfriend. While Billy admitted he’d overreacted that night, he also didn’t want Max to get hurt. If he’d found out, Neil would’ve gone after her to ‘teach her a lesson.’ Billy’s grip on her tightened. It had been his personal mission to keep her out of the shit he’d gone through but in turn he knew he wasn’t the best at expressing himself. He had no illusions that some of the things he’d done to her to keep her in line were much like Neil’s, but Billy had tried not to be like that. Being gruff and angry all the time was all he knew, but he’d tried to keep that in check so that he could teach Max not to anger their father. He wondered if he’d succeeded, with how she’d started dating Sinclair, consequently putting herself in danger. Billy had done his best to keep her out of trouble but she went looking for it anyway. Yet now she had no choice but to listen to him and he had no choice but to take care of her. They had to stick together now, and as alone as they were, they could do almost anything they wanted. Thinking about it now, it was the first time Billy realized he was free. He was free from the tyranny of his father, ever since they’d left Hawkins. He hadn’t had time to think about it before. He felt tears gather in his eyes but he willed them away. He’d process this later. Looking down, he found the girl staring at him. Had she caught his tears? He gave her a stern look and she met it with one of her own. She had guts, Billy would give her that.

“Yeah, good point.” Harrington nodded. He told Robin about where he’d been along with Billy and Max, then where they’d travelled after meeting up. Robin marked it down and Billy could see that they’d all been heading West in different ways. If they teamed up with these two, would he be able to reach California? Would Cali be free from this disease? Would his mother still be there, alive and well?

“Ow!” Max hissed, smacking his shoulder when he tightened his grip again. Billy loosened his hold and gave her an apologetic look. Hopefully she’d get it. Soon enough Harrington remembered to do introductions and so Billy met Robin formally and met the younger girl, whose name was Erica. Robin was apparently Harrington’s coworker and Erica was, as Billy predicted, Sinclair’s little sister. And upon introduction, Max and Erica started talking. Billy supposed he should’ve expected that, since both were part of Sinclair’s life in some way.

“I’ve heard about you.” Max said, “I bet you’re not as annoying as Lucas says.”

“I beg to differ.” said Erica, “And boy, does he like to talk about _you_.”

“Oh really?” Max sat up straighter, “And what does he have to say about me?”

“Lots of things, like how pretty you are. He _loves_ your hair but he’s always so annoying about it.”

“Yeah, he has a bad case of ‘foot-in-mouth disease’ too.” Max added. As they talked about Sinclair, Billy looked over at Harrington and Robin. They were pouring over the map again. Billy glanced at his sister and thought it was safe enough to put her down.

“Why’s he carrying you, anyway?” Billy heard Erica whisper, walking away.

“I’ve been really sick since this whole thing started…”

“So where are we heading?” Billy asked, kneeling beside the other teenagers. They looked up at him.

“Well, we’ve been moving West so far.” Robin pointed out their supposed path on the map, “Since we have no idea if anywhere else is safe, we’re thinking of just staying our course.”

“Sounds good.” Billy nodded. He caught Harrington’s look in the corner of his eye. It was the same thoughtful sad look Harrington had given him when they’d found the Christmas lights. Did he know Billy’s reasons for agreeing? Or was it something else? Billy moved away to keep watch. He didn’t want to know.

* * *

They’d been travelling for a few more months at least, Billy was sure. Winter had passed in the freezing way it had when he’d lived in Hawkins and now they were in the middle of a chilly Spring, moving headlong into Summer. Billy felt better now that the weather was warmer. But even the warmer weather couldn’t lift his mood. No place they’d come to had any survivors. All towns and cities had become ghost towns, only filled with the occasional zombie. Had something happened that wiped out some people and made others into revenants? If so, why hadn’t it affected them? It had certainly spread through Hawkins like a virus, Billy had briefly seen. So why were there not more survivors, more zombies? But at least Max had returned mostly to normal. She was weaker from her prolonged sickness but she was able to walk and run now, so Billy didn’t have to carry her any more. And they’d taken so many detours Billy didn’t think they’d reached California yet. Yes, the West Coast was far from Indiana, but it had been months since they started. They’d had to have reached it by now, right?

“I think we need to find a place to stay soon.” Harrington suggested when they stopped for the night, huddled in the shadow of a mountain in the distance. Montana, Billy thought. Was that where they were now? The Rockies couldn’t be far and then it was a straight shot home, if there was any home left.

“What do you mean?” Robin asked, looking up from where she’d been stoking the fire with a stray branch.

“Our supplies are almost out and we’re all exhausted.” reasoned the eldest, “I’m not saying we stay permanently, but let’s at least rest for a few days.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Billy said. He was trying hard not to look at Max but he could feel her eyes on himself. He knew what she was thinking. She might not think she needed the rest but he knew otherwise. Even such a small break would be a relief on her system. Billy wondered again when he’d started caring about her, but he’d thought about it less and less as they’d stuck together.

“Then I’ll take first watch.” Robin offered. The rest of them settled down to sleep. There were some trees around but none sturdy enough to support their weight, so they had to risk it this time. Billy felt like he couldn’t sleep but he tried anyway. And when he was woken by Robin for the next shift, he found he wasn’t the only one awake.

“Finally.” Erica whispered, rolling over to face him. He raised an eyebrow.

“What do you want, dipshit? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” They all needed some rest if they were to keep moving. She shrugged.

“Couldn’t sleep.” They stared at one another over the makeshift firepit. The fire had been put out before they went to bed. While there wasn’t much light to see with, it didn’t attract any unwanted enemies.

“And?” Billy had the feeling there was another reason why she wasn’t sleeping.

“Max has been telling me about some stuff. Including what happened between you and my brother.” So that’s what she was getting at. Billy winced.

“Look, I’m sorry. That what you want?”

“No. I wanna know _why_ you did it.”

“Why do you wanna know?” Billy asked. Erica shrugged.

“From the few months I’ve known you, you don’t seem like a racist. Could be the apocalypse talking, but I don’t think so.” She held his eyes with a steady gaze. Billy shifted as he thought about telling her. Erica knew what she was getting into, he was sure. She was a smart girl. Her speeches on capitalism had shown him that she was more intelligent than she looked. Billy slowly sighed and nodded to himself.

“If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone.”

“Why?” Erica asked.

“Because,” Billy glanced over at Max, “It’s a family thing.” There was a small pause.

“...Alright.” Erica nodded, “I promise not to say anything.” Billy was glad. He began to speak.

“I was pissed off that night, as you know. My dad had pissed me off and seeing Max with Sinclair, having Harrington lie to me… When I get like that, it’s not something I can control. I wanna hurt others to get it out of my system. The reason I targeted your brother was because I was trying to protect Max. You’re right, I’m not a racist, my dad is. And if he found out she was dating a black kid…” He trailed off. He could see the gears turning in her head. She turned to look at Max as well.

“You wanted to protect her.” Erica looked back to him, “He wasn’t a good dad, was he?” Billy shook his head.

“Not by miles.”

“Are you glad to be away from him?”

“Definitely.” Billy nodded, “Remember, you can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.” she said.

“Then get some sleep.” He gave her a look. Erica shared a coy smile and rolled over again. He doubted she’d get any sleep now with what he’d told her. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, however. He didn’t have to carry the weight alone anymore, though he wished a kid didn’t have to share the burden with him.

* * *

More months had passed. They’d set up a base of sorts in an abandoned building in California, once they’d managed to cross the Rocky Mountains. It wasn’t supposed to be permanent but with the lack of zombies they were left to their own devices. And so the five of them began trying to get their own food in various ways, from raiding nearby shops to trying to grow their own crops. To Billy’s surprise, Harrington had a natural green thumb. It would be a long time before the crops would be ready but Billy was sure they’d be healthy under Harrington’s care and then they’d have food in no time.

“I thought you were a pasty white rich boy, Harrington. Didn’t think you could get down and dirty.” Billy teased. He was helping Harrington in their makeshift garden on the ground floor (there was a second on the roof) while Robin was out on a food run. The girls were around somewhere but Billy wasn’t bothered too much. They knew to stay out of trouble and call for help if need be.

“I had a lot of alone time, you know that.” Harrington shot back, a smile twitching on his lips. It soon fell as he continued, “I did all kinds of hobbies while my parents were away. Learning to garden was one of them.”

“Well, you’re pretty good at it.” Billy said. His elbows rested on his knees as he crouched. Harrington was beside him, his knees in the dirt as he checked on their new carrots, which still had a lot of time to grow.

“Thanks.” Harrington was sweating, having done most of the work. Billy had some sweat too but not like Harrington. Maybe it was because he was used to working in the heat. He took the trowel from Harrington’s hand and covered the hole for him. Harrington gave him a grateful look, wiping his arm across his forehead. It made Billy’s mouth grow dry and his face hot. He looked away. He’d promised himself on the way to Hawkins that he’d never find another guy pretty again, but it was hard to do that with Steve Harrington. It didn’t help that they’ve spent so much time together now.

“You burning up too?” Harrington suddenly asked.

“A little.” Billy lied. They moved from the garden back into the building. Billy had been working on the air conditioner, making sure it was still able to cool them off, and so they were met with a gust of cold air. Harrington shivered.

“How could you live here?” he complained, “It’s always so _hot_.”

“Asking me how I can stand the heat is like me asking how you can stand the cold.” Billy pointed out. Harrington gave him a dark look. Billy grinned. Playing things off with his crush was easy, talking things out was hard. Billy went on, “How much longer do you think until we can harvest?”

“Depends on the food. If you’re asking about the carrots, they should be ready in about two to three months, more or less.”

“Ugh. How do farms do this stuff?” Billy groaned. Harrington smiled.

“It’s easier the longer you do it. With our luck it might turn out not to take as long. And if you rotate what crops you plant, where you plant them, and when they’re planted, you can live off them year-round. In fact, once they’re ready, I’ll start making all sorts of salads and such for you.”

“I’m sure everyone’ll love your salads, Princess.”

“I didn’t say everyone.” Harrington’s voice had become quieter, “I said _you_.”

“What?” Billy looked over at him but Harrington was already running up the stairs to the second floor, maybe to check on the other plants. Billy’s face flushed. Did Harrington feel the same?

* * *

It was only a day later that more survivors found them. Much to their astonishment, it was the rest of the kids Harrington used to care for. Wheeler, Byers, Henderson, and Sinclair. Seeing them alive and well was like a relieving shock to Billy’s system. Sure, he hadn’t liked them that much but seeing them okay calmed Billy somewhat. And seeing the reunion not only between the kids and Steve but between them and Max and Erica was also touching his heart. Billy left them to their own things and thought about how the four had managed to survive for so long. He knew they were smart kids, just like Max and Erica, but this proved that their smarts weren’t just for show. He also briefly wondered how they found this place. Billy went to root around in some of the rooms, looking for extra blankets. He was sure that they wouldn’t be moving anytime soon if Harrington had anything to say about it.

“Billy!” There he was now. Billy felt a sense of déjà vu as he turned to face the other teen, who wore a big grin on his face. Harrington went on, “The kids are back! And they’re all okay!”

“I saw.” Billy said, unable to keep a smile away from Harrington’s enthusiasm.

“They said they haven’t seen the others, but that means that some people got out! And that means that maybe they’ll be okay too!”

“Let’s hope so.” Billy said. He didn’t have much hope for them after this long, but if those four managed to survive, then maybe the others were out there. Billy hadn’t had a chance to leave and look for his mother, but since arriving here that dream was beginning to fade away. Sure, he still wanted to find her, see if she was okay, but that dream had been shattered for years before this mess. He had people around him that cared about him now, including Harrington, so maybe it was time to let go of that broken dream. He’d never thought he’d hear from her again before Z-Day and though it pained him to give it up it was probably a good thing to do so. Going out on your own now, with the world as it was, would be very dangerous. Billy knew he was lucky to have made it as far as he had while caring for Max before they met up with Harrington.

“Hello? Earth to Billy?” Harrington’s words snapped Billy out of his thoughts. The other gave him a worried look, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Billy nodded and closed the closet, “Just help me find blankets for your twerps. We might have to go on scouting runs to look for more beds, now that there are four more of us.”

“Yeah, probably…” Harrington didn’t take his eyes off Billy. The blond didn’t expect him to. When Harrington got worried, he didn’t let go until that person was okay again. Hopefully having his kids back would help distract him again.

* * *

Billy was on watch that night, binoculars in one hand as he leaned against the half-wall around the edge of the building’s roof. They could never be too careful. And though the kids had offered to take shifts the teens had disallowed it. They needed their rest just in case of attack and besides, they were kids. No need to burden them with this. Billy froze when he heard something scuff behind him. He grabbed his axe and whirled around.

“Fuck, Byers.” He lowered his weapon, “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Sorry.” said Byers. He made no move to go downstairs. Billy sighed.

“You can’t sleep?”

“No.”

“Fine.” Billy gestured him closer, “Help me keep watch, then.” Byers moved to his side. Billy handed him the binoculars. Byers immediately began looking through them and in the correct way too. Billy hummed in approval. He said, “Let me know if you see anything.”

“Okay.” And so they stood beside the edge in silence. Billy saw out of the corner of his eye Byers, when not using the binoculars, looking around at the supplies stashed for the watch-person.

“Y’know, you can just ask about all that stuff.”

“I know, but I know what it all is.” Byers picked up what looked to be a stick, “This is a flare, right?”

“Uh huh.” Billy took it from him but not forcefully, “Careful with that thing. If those things see it lit up we won’t be safe. These are a last resort to keep them from getting closer.”

“I see.” Byers nodded. Billy put the flare back with the rest of the supplies. An awkward silence settled again. Billy sighed.

“You wanna tell me the real reason why you came up here?” They stared at each other. Byers shifted uneasily.

“Um… Could you tell me something?”

“Sure, dipshit.”

“How do you know when you like someone?” Billy’s eyebrows shot up.

“You got the hots for one of your buddies?”

“No! No I don’t!” But Byers was bright red, even in the dim light. Billy pat his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not judging. Got someone I like too.” Billy’s actions were enough to make Byers relax, only for him to say, “I know you like him because I like him too.”

“Like him? Like who?” Billy tried to play dumb.

“Like Steve.” Byers shifted on his feet, “He’s really cool and nice, but he’s pretty too. Right?”

“...Yeah. He’s really pretty.” Billy drew his hand away. He was almost certain that Byers would keep a secret but he wasn’t sure. He gave the boy a long look, “Tell anyone-”

“I know. And if I did, I’d get hurt too.” That was right. Billy softened.

“Sorry. Don’t mean to be harsh on you, just protecting myself.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But about knowing you like someone…” Billy began. He tilted his head back as he thought, looking at the stars, “It’s not just a feeling. I mean, yeah, the whole ‘butterflies in the stomach’ thing is kinda true, but that’s not all of it. Your face gets red when you’re around them and your hands sweat too, but you also argue with them. You like them for who they are, you argue about what’s better, _Star Wars_ or _Star Trek_ , you make them get flustered and it just makes them look cuter. Knowing you like someone, let alone love them, isn’t just a simple thing.” He turned to look at Byers, “Which is why it’s so hard to tell them you like them. You feel so much for them, you can’t stop thinking about them, they even occupy your heart when you’re not looking. Trying to get all that out is like trying to fit a round peg through a square hole: almost impossible. Sure, you could do it with a little wrangling, but by that time the person you like might’ve gotten the wrong message or something. So if that’s the case, try telling them through your actions instead. Make them feel like you care about them, maybe even go farther than that. But if they don’t feel the same, that’s okay. It’s not on you that they don’t like you, not always. But I’m sure you have a chance with whoever you’re looking at. Is it Wheeler?”

“Uhh…” Immediately Byers turned red again. Billy chuckled.

“If you like that boy, then you’ve gotta be blunt. He’s not gonna get it from anything else. Not my choice, but if you like him, go after him. Now, let’s get back to watching out for zombies. Don’t wanna get eaten in my sleep.”

Billy got an earful from Steve later on when he came up to switch out, only to find Byers up with Billy, still awake. But it was worth it if Billy was able to settle Byers’ feelings for a while. It also made him wonder when ‘Harrington’ became ‘Steve’ in his head.

* * *

The trees were starting to lose their leaves now. It was chilly and Fall had finally begun to settle in. It had never been Billy’s favorite time of year, especially not after he’d had to move to Hawkins. But there was something about that town that had made Fall beautiful, even if it was freezing more than California. And the cover of leaves helped give them a sound barrier against encroaching enemies. It was also the first sign they had when the new survivors appeared. Billy didn’t recognize most of them but apparently the others did, as there was another big reunion. Billy only recognized the police chief and the teenagers, but he didn’t know their names. Yet they were accepted into the group as if they were family. Billy, being the only one not to go out and greet them, sighed to himself and went to look for more blankets. There was a mattress store a few miles down the road, they’d have to stop by there again to get more beds for the newcomers. He didn’t know why he felt sad. Apparently these were the ‘others’ Steve had mentioned that were still missing. They were all together again. But then why did it leave Billy feeling downhearted? He passed by the calendar Henderson had insisted on setting up, the only one able to keep up with what day it was. It was September and the days had been crossed off until now. The eleventh. Billy felt his heart drop. So that was why. It was his birthday. He never felt good on his birthday anyway. He wasn’t sure if this apocalypse changed much.

“Billy!” There was Steve. He always liked to come right over and tell Billy exciting things or whatever was going on, but the blond wasn’t really in the mood for this.

“Yeah?” he grunted.

“They’re all okay! Remember the others that I said were missing? They’re here now! Joyce, Hopper, El, Jonathan, and Nancy! They’re safe!”

“That’s great, Steve.” Billy said. He made to move away, only for Steve to grab his shoulder.

“Something wrong?”

“Nothing.” Billy snapped, shrugging off the hand. He strode away, not looking back. If he did, he knew what he would see and he didn’t need Steve guilting him into telling him what was wrong. He continued grabbing more blankets and setting up temporary beds in one of the empty rooms, as their other ‘bedrooms’ were already full. He was so busy that he jumped when he heard a small knock. He was glaring and opened his mouth, only to see Max in the doorway. His mouth clicked closed.

“Hey.” she began. Max looked as bright and energetic as she had been before Z-Day now, almost entirely back to normal. The only issue was some shortness of breath but that was fine as long as she had survived.

“What do you want, shitbird?” Billy asked lowly, going back to fixing up the blankets into beds.

“I know what day it is.”

“And?”

“You were never a ball of sunshine when it was your birthday.” Of course she knew what was bothering him. With all the time they spent together now, he’d be surprised if she _hadn’t_ known.

“What’s your point?”

“Maybe apologize to Steve?” Max said, “I know you get all angsty and stuff today, but maybe not take it out on him? He’s really sad right now.” Billy wanted to tell her that Steve would get over it but something was twisting around his heart, constricting his voice. He wanted to apologize, he just _had_ to. He hated having emotions and falling in love with Steve Harrington. Billy sighed.

“Fine.” he said, dropping the blankets, “Where is he?”

“Garden on the roof.” Max gave him a smile before trotting away. Billy followed her directions and, as she’d said, Steve was working on the rooftop garden. This one was filled with plants that needed lots of sunshine to grow, like watermelon. In fact, Steve was harvesting some of the melons now, maybe as part of the upcoming celebration for the safe return of his friends. Billy watched from afar, shifting uneasily. He wondered how he would go about this. Max was the only one that knew and he’d hurt Steve’s feelings. He knew Steve was a sensitive person, even if he was strong sometimes. Billy raised a hand to grasp his necklace. Maybe if he went that route…

“Steve?” The brunette’s head popped up then a frown crossed his face.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? You were mad, I bothered you.” Steve used his hands on his knees to push himself back to standing. In one hand was a knife, which he’d been using to harvest the watermelon.

“Wasn’t mad at you, you know that, right?” Billy moved closer, slowly. Steve made no move for him to stop.

“Can I ask why you were mad, then?” They started gathering the harvested melons.

“It’s- It’s my birthday.”

“What?” Steve almost dropped the vegetables he’d gathered up, eyes going wide, “It is?!” Billy nodded.

“Yeah. Don’t do anything, though. Never celebrate my birthday.”

“Why not?” Steve was eyeing him.

“Because…” Billy took a breath, “My dad made my home life so shitty. I basically never had anything good for myself unless I did something about it. My birthday was part of that, something I didn’t celebrate because there was nothing good to celebrate. My dad was awful, my mom left when I was a kid. Haven’t felt good around my birthday since.” He didn’t look at Steve, afraid of his reaction. He’d shared some of this with Erica, helping to lift the burden, but telling his crush was something completely different. He wondered how Steve was taking it, but he didn’t want to look.

“Billy…” There was a small pause, “I guess we both have terrible fathers, huh? Or just awful parents in general.”

“Maybe.” Billy was relieved Steve seemed not to be lashing out at him. The blond remembered when Steve had told him about his parents never being there. Billy supposed that made sense to why Steve seemed to understand his plight. They then stood together, holding several melons.

“At least you don’t have to deal with him now.” Steve pointed out. Billy looked and found that Steve was smiling gently at him. It was a heartwarming smile, causing Billy’s lips to twitch, as if trying to match it. Then something crossed Steve’s face and the smile fell away, “I know this might not be the time to do it, but there’s something I need to tell you. Might help you see that there are worse things out there than terrible parents, especially now that everyone’s here.”

“What is it?” Billy asked. Now that he knew Steve didn’t think awful of him, Billy wondered what Steve wanted to tell him. The elder nodded his head to the stairs.

“Tonight, I’ll tell you while we’re on watch. For now, let’s get these to the kitchen.” He then began moving away. Billy followed, curious.

* * *

“You won’t believe what I found on my run.” Billy said as he entered the room, back from a supply run. He saw Steve look up from a list he was making.

“Uh huh.” Steve said, unimpressed. He gestured with the pencil, “Go on.”

“I found a whole stash of shells and a shotgun to go with them!” Billy, who had been holding them behind his back, showed them eagerly to Steve, “I knew that cabin was chock-full of good shit!”

“Hm?” Steve peered closer, “And what’s that wedged in the box?”

“Oh.” Billy set aside the stuff he’d found so he could use both hands to open the ammunition box. Inside, with the rest of the shells, was a dried sprig of mistletoe. Billy shrugged, “Found this too.”

“Why’d you take it?” Steve was curious.

“Thought it might brighten up the place. Christmas is just around the corner, right? Or whatever you can consider a corner here now.” Billy closed the box and handed it to Steve, “I’m gonna take the gun and ask Hopper to show me how to use it. He probably knows how.”

“Hold on.” Steve took the mistletoe out of the box, “You can’t just leave this in here! Don’t you know mistletoe is poisonous?” Billy gave him a look.

“And how do you know that, Pretty Boy?”

“Well…” Suddenly Steve was right beside him and holding it over their heads, “Someone’s gotta be knowledgeable around here.” Billy froze, staring up at the mistletoe. He slowly looked down into Steve’s eyes, unreadable. His mouth suddenly felt dry.

“Really?” he managed to ask.

“Really.” Steve nodded. He trailed a hand behind Billy’s head and waited. Billy didn’t let this chance escape him. He leaned closer to make the kiss. It was just as sweet as he thought it would be. He licked Steve’s lips, tasting what was there, and heard Steve hum. Billy pulled away, a little confused.

“Do you have cider on your lips? _Are you drunk_?”

“Cider, yes. Drunk, no.” said Steve, “Joyce made some while you were gone, from the apples in the orchard a little bit away from here. You like it?”

“A little.” Billy let a smile come to his face, “Never really had it before. You plannin’ to share?”

“If you want.” Steve murmured. They kissed again. The mistletoe was forgotten in Steve’s hand as he placed it on Billy’s hip. It may not have been Christmas yet but Billy thought this was the best gift he could ever receive. Better than learning about the Upside Down on his birthday, at least.


End file.
